


An Unconventional Love Affair

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Seduction, Twincest, Watersports, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Rumors began going around about the Hitachiin brothers sleeping together, but they are not true, are they?





	An Unconventional Love Affair

“Hey, is it true that you two are together?” The male sniggers that followed the comment made Kaoru turn around, but before he could say anything another voice piped up.

“I hear that Hikaru regularly fucks Kaoru.”

“They are always gazing at each other lovingly. I know its common for twins to be close but come on!”

“Just what goes on in that Host Club?”

“Hikaru isn't doing anything wrong!” Kaoru took a step forward, but the ring of boys surrounding them forced him back again.

“Is it true that you two share a bed, and your bodies nightly?”

“We do share a bed but...!” Kaoru was forced back another step and bumped into Hikaru who was starting to seethe.

To be fair, Kaoru had known that they shouldn't visit the bathroom together but it had been a hot afternoon and they had both drank about a galleon of water while entertaining guests out on the school lawns. Kaoru had incorrectly assumed that most of the other students would have already gone home for the day, so he had not been expecting an ambush.

“Share a urinal!”

“What?” Kaoru blinked in surprise.

“You share everything else, right? Share a urinal. But unzip... wait which one are you?”

Kaoru rolled his eyes. “I'm Kaoru. Hikaru's the one about to start ripping heads off.”

“Unzip Hikaru and hold his dick for him. Hikaru, do the same for Kaoru.”

Kaoru blinked again, not expecting the very strange turn of events.

“Hikaru, lets just go with it for now, okay?” The crowd was growing by the second, though only the innermost ring was actively bullying them, the rest were just there for the show. “There are too many of them, and I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“Kaoru!” Hikaru nodded once and they turned their backs on the crowd, squeezing side by side around a single urinal.

“Oh my God! They're actually doing it!” Kaoru tuned the crowd out as he unzipped Hikaru's pants, his heart suddenly pounding in his throat.

“Kaoru, we can just say that we refuse.” Hikaru grabbed his wrist, clearly sensing his agitation. “If you hate the thought of touching me that much...”

“I don't hate it.” Kaoru couldn't quite meet Hikaru's eyes.

“You don't? Then why are you trembling?” For the first time in his entire life, Hikaru found his twin unreadable.

“Because I want to.” The words were whispered so softly that only Hikaru heard him.

“Oh.” Hikaru swallowed slowly, before releasing Kaoru's wrist. “Are you sure about this?”

Kaoru nodded once, and Hikaru nodded back. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as he finally touched the one part of Hikaru he had never touched before and pulled it out of his twins pants. The only thing better than having his hand on Hikaru's dick was the feeling of Hikaru's hand on his own.

“Oh holy shit! You're really...!” The crowd went silent as the realization that they were actually holding each others dicks spread, and slowly the crowd left the bathroom as a wave of embarrassment hit.

“Kaoru, you're... twitching...” Hikaru blushed softly. “Are you...?” He shyly glanced behind him only to find that they were blessedly alone. “Is this turning you on?”

“Would you hate me if I said yes?” Kaoru looked away before tucking Hikaru back into his pants.

“Kaoru! Why would you even ask me that? I could never hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you!” Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug.

“I love you too and not just as a brother.”

“Are you saying that you're in love with me?”

Kaoru shrugged. “I don't know. All I know for certain is that ever since we joined the Host Club my feelings towards you have changed. When we entertain those girls, I no longer have to act all flustered. I want more, and I'm not sure if you can give me what I need.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Hikaru pulled back until he could look into eyes identical to his own and yet not.

“I was scared that in this I was alone. That you wouldn't feel the same way I do.”

Hikaru was silent for a long moment as he tucked Kaoru away and zipped his brothers pants up over a cute bulge, then flushed the urinal. “I don't know if I do but I am willing to try anything you want to try. Even sex.”

“Hikaru!” Kaoru quickly kissed his cheek, but it was far from his usual brotherly peck.

“But not here. There are enough rumors going around about us already.”

"At home then?" Kaoru unconsciously flirted the way he did during club hours.

"Yeah. At home." Hikaru swallowed hard, his stomach feeling oddly fluttery as he thought about having sex with Kaoru. But it wasn't because he was nervous.

* * *

As usual, no one was home except the servants. "Would the young masters like a massage before dinner?"

"No." They dismissed the offer idly. "Have dinner sent up to our sitting room."

"Hikaru?" Kaoru followed after his twin.

"I want to do this right. If we are really going too... it should be about more than... well, you know." Hikaru blushed softly.

"Oh..." Kaoru instantly grasped that Hikaru wanted to full out seduce him.

"And besides we usually eat up here when Mom won't be home for dinner. I wonder if Dad is home?"

"Scared that he'll catch us?"

"A little, yeah." Hikaru sighed. "They won't understand, you know. Not Dad, and certainly not Mom."

"Then they won't know." Kaoru promised.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek, an act he'd done a million times before but tonight it felt like the first time again.

Kaoru glanced at the lock on Hikaru's door, the lock that had been there ever since they'd started watching porn together when they were thirteen. The lock that tonight would be used for a far less innocent reason.

Hikaru turned on a gaming console, and booted up the latest game they'd bought, and the time flew by until the announcement came that dinner was served.

Hikaru dismissed all the servants, not at all an unusual act, but when he dimmed the lights and lit a couple of the emergency candles Kaoru knew that he was serious.

"This... this is..." Kaoru jumped as he felt a foot brush against his own under the table.

"Romantic?" Hikaru, for all his usual cockiness, sounded young and uncertain in that moment.

"Yeah, romantic." Kaoru smiled at his twin, allowing all of the love, lust and confusion he felt to show. His foot entwined with Hikaru's as he took the first bite. 

"We need wine." Hikaru sighed.

"No, Hikaru. That we could never get away with. Mom might not care but the Chef would give us another thrashing. You know how he is!"

"Yes, I know." A year earlier they had tried to swipe a bottle from the wine cellar just to taste, only to be caught on the stairs and given a sound lecturing. "He has cameras all over the place."

Hikaru scooted closer and offered his own fork to Kaoru, a simple act that had blood rushing south. Kaoru opened his mouth and found that the food tasted better that way.

"You look quite flushed. Are you ill? Do I need to bathe you?"

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru squirmed as precum dampened his underwear.

"Have you ever touched your ass?" Kaoru nodded. "While thinking about me?"

"Only while thinking about you." Kaoru's voice was a seductive whisper as he made his confession.

Hikaru's cheeks flared red and he turned back to his own food, eating in silence. Nor did he touch Kaoru, aside from the foot still tangled with his twins under the table.

All too soon the plates were empty and yet the meal seemed to stretch into an eternity unto itself. 

Hikaru stood up and disappeared into the bathroom they shared, leaving Kaoru to summon the servants and have the dishes cleared.

"Hikaru? Are you okay in there?" Kaoru waited a few minutes after the room was cleared but his twin had not emerged.

"Come in."

"Hikaru?" He slowly pushed the door open, and gasped. He only then noticed that Hikaru had taken the lit candles with him and had lit more. The candles were the only illumination in the room although they lined the counters below the over-sized mirrors so the firelight was reflected.

Hikaru himself was in the bath, looking up at Kaoru catlike. "Join me."

Kaoru swallowed hard; he had bathed with Hikaru a million times before and yet tonight he was unbearably shy.

With trembling hands, he began to undress, his skin heating everywhere Hikaru's heavy gaze fell. 

"I've seen you naked before, I've even seen you erect before. You don't need to feel shy tonight.

"You've never looked at me like you want to eat me before." Kaoru bent over to pull his boxers off.

"Come here." Hikaru lay back and held his arms open, as Kaoru stepped into the large tub.

The water was the perfect temperature, and he found himself relaxing as a washcloth was rubbed over his back, something Hikaru always did.

But today Hikaru did not stop with his back, instead he washed all of Kaoru and allowed Kaoru to return the favor. Organs twitched and hardened between their legs as they were grabbed by hands not their own.

And when their lips met, it felt natural, normal, good. Kaoru's legs spread as Hikaru settles his weight between them, then flipped them so that Kaoru was in his lap without breaking the kiss once.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru threw his head back as his neck and throat were kissed, and warm fingers probed him. "Not here..."

"I can't stop now." But Hikaru understood; they needed lube, which the water would wash away, and so he made no effort to put in more than a single finger.

"Oh!" The cry was torn from Kaoru as Hikaru found the sweet spot deep inside him.

"Here?"

Kaoru could only whimper with need as the spot was rubbed again, and again. His mouth met Hikaru's again, and his hands began pumping both shafts together as one.

The kiss wasn't broken until he came, his back arching and two streams of cum mixing into the water. "Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru caught his twin as Kaoru collapsed against him, spent.

"I..." He blushed.

"That was amazing." He let Kaoru catch his breath, before getting them both dried off and Kaoru into bed before returning to drain the tub and clean up the candles.

Kaoru was already asleep but Hikaru didn't mind as he climbed into bed and watched his twin sleep. They had the rest of their lives to try everything, so there was no need to rush.


End file.
